Watching the Clouds
by Ishikawa Ran
Summary: Ryuserg! YEAH! Ahem... lots of fluff... ya know, fluff? Clouds? Crickets Chirp Nevermind... A good read, I'd say... Shounen ai! Don't like don't read!


Watching The Clouds

By: Hiruka! (Yes! I did this one by my lonesome! No bad guys, so Akira's out of it… The Chibis are locked in the closet right now… doing god knows what…)

Summary: You know how most 'Shaman King's are written with people watching the stars? I've changed it clouds! It's a Ryuserg! HAH!!! **Ahem!** Ryu finds Lyserg watching the clouds. It seems he has a little problem he want resolved… What'll our Ryu-senpai do? … They _really_ need a category for fluff…

*

Lyserg lied on his back, sighing quietly. The small hill had a good view of the sky. The big white, puffy clouds seemed to stare down at him, mocking him. Lyserg rolled over on his side. "Go away…" He told the clouds, irritably.

"Well, gee, I didn't know I was so annoying." Said an amused voice. Lyserg sat up quickly and was suddenly staring into the smiling face of none other than Ryu.

"Ryu-senpai!" He gasped and blushed lightly, looking away. "I'm sorry… I didn't see you there…"

Ryu let out a small grunt as he plopped down next to the green haired youth. "It's alright. Who were you talking to, anyway?"

Lyserg's blush deepened. "Th-the clouds…" Ryu looked up at them.

"What'd they do to you?" The taller man asked. Lyserg stuttered and searched for something to say. Ryu just laughed. "Calm down! You don't have to answer."

Lyserg sighed. "Thanks… I- uh… think…" He smiled lightly and lay back down. His head landed softly on Ryu's stomach. Lyserg said something that could only be described as "EiahK!" and sat up quickly. "G-Gomen!!!"

Ryu then did something unexpected. He grabbed Lyserg's hand and pulled him back down. "I don't care." He smiled. "I've got to be more comfortable than that rock you were laying on before."

If Lyserg could've blushed any deeper, then he would've. He turned his face away from Ryu's so he couldn't see him. A hand came to rest on top of Lyserg's head. "R-Ryu-senpai?" Ryu looked at him sympathetically. This softer side of Ryu confused Lyserg.

"Is something wrong, Lyserg? You've been acting awfully… strange, I guess is how you could put it…" Ryu asked. Lyserg sighed.

"So have you!" Lyserg shot back. Ryu sat up fast, causing Lyserg's head to fall in Ryu's lap.

"You may think I'm acting strange, but I'm only worried about you!" Lyserg looked up at him, very frightened.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean t-to shout-…" Ryu stopped him.

"No, I shouted… And I had no reason to…" He pulled the smaller teen into his arms. Lyserg began to cry lightly. "Lyserg? What's wrong?"

Lyserg sobbed loudly. "I-It's not your fault! I should just keep my problems to myself! I-I don't want to drag you into it!" Lyserg buried his face into Ryu's chest.

Ryu sighed. "I want you to tell me what's bothering you… Is it Hao?" He asked.

Lyserg shook his head. "N-no…"

Ryu suddenly laughed lightly. "Romance problems…?"

…

Lyserg made and 'mmph…' instead of a direct answer. Ryu laughed again. "So, that's it?"

"H-hai…" Lyserg stuttered.

"Alright. Tell me who it is. Maybe I can help." Ryu said. Lyserg gasped.

"Y-You… don't think I'm a w-weakling?" He asked.

"Why should I?" Ryu asked, smiling genuinely. "Everybody has that problem! It's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

Lyserg pouted as Ryu ruffled his hair. "Well… I can't tell you who…"

"What's this person like?" This question caught Lyserg off guard.

Lyserg stuttered. "W-well! I u-uh… H-he's sort of l-like a g-guardian angel… s-sort of…" Lyserg suddenly gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Ryu blinked. "He?"

Lyserg stumbled backwards away from the taller man. He looked away and let another wave of tears run down his cheeks. Ryu suddenly laughed lightly.

"You think I care which gender you prefer? C'mon, Lyserg! You know my better than that." Ryu put a hand on Lyserg's shoulder. "Let me help you… Onegai?"

Lyserg smiled inwardly. "Thanks, but… I don't think you can help…"

Ryu sat down and lied back to watch the clouds. "I don't remember where, but I heard that when you look at the clouds for a long time… The first person you think about is the one you are destined to be with." Smiling lightly, he took a deep breath. "I already know who I'm destined with… But that, my friend, is always up to that person…" Ryu's head leaned back and his eyes closed.

Lyserg blinked and gave a tiny smile. He liked this side of Ryu… No matter how much that small part of him denied it. He looked up slowly at the clouds and closed his eyes…

Ryu… 

His eyes shot open again and he smiled brighter. "Ryu-senpai?"

"Yeah?" Ryu sat up.

"Whom did you think of?" Lyserg asked, excitedly. He then blushed. "O-Of course… that might be too personal a question…" He fidgeted slightly.

Ryu poked his nose lightly. "Now, ask me if I care…" He sighed. "I think of… the most beautiful person in the world to me… That person may not believe they are beautiful, but to me… I'd have nothing less… They feel withdrawn and almost always sad… It makes me want to hold them until their tears disappear… "

"Gee… I didn't know you were a poet…" Lyserg commented. "Still… it doesn't really answer my question…"

Ryu snickered. "That's because… I'm not going to tell you…"

"What?? Why not??"

"Because you haven't told me who it was you cared for yet."

Lyserg crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. "Meanie!"

"It's only fair. I asked first." Lyserg fell over.

He sat up fast. "But… But that _isn't_ fair!"

Ryu leaned towards Lyserg causing the smaller boy to blush deeply. "And why isn't it fair?" He asked, smiling.

Lyserg gulped. "I-… A-anou… erm… I-I d-don't know, r-really…"

"Case in point." Ryu plopped back down. "So? Who is it?"

Lyserg's heart wrenched and his stomach became a dance floor for butterflies. "I…" He looked down.

I love you… Ryu-senpai… Why can't I tell you? Just three little words… shouldn't be that hard…

"Ryu-senpai…" Lyserg's eyes filled with tears again. "It… It's …" He heaved. "It's you! Alright?!"

Ryu blinked. "Me?"

Lyserg sobbed. "I can't help it! It's just they way you are… that gets me attracted… But you are the one I think of when I watch the clouds." He buried his face in his arms, preparing to be yelled at.

Whatever Lyserg expected… "I'm flattered!"

That wasn't it.

He looked at Ryu with extremely wide eyes. Ryu started to speak again. "I'm just happy you know who you belong with."

"W-Who…" Lyserg started.

"Yes, I know, I promised I'd tell you who I thought about…" Ryu smiled wildly. "Take a guess!"

Lyserg glared and whacked across the head.

"Alright, Alright…" Ryu stated.

Lyserg looked away. For some reason, he was jealous. Who stole his Ryu-senpai's heart? He was suddenly forced to look at Ryu.

"It's you…"

Lyserg gasped. His lips were pressed lightly to Ryu's, though it soon became fervent. They parted about a minute for air. "M-Me? Ryu-senpai?"

Ryu cracked up. "Well duh! After that, you still doubt it?"

Lyserg smiled and leaned into Ryu's chest. "I think I love you…"

"Hm… I think I love you, too…"

*

Done! I hope you liked it! Love you all! Bai bai!!!

R & R please!


End file.
